Nakamura Hiro
'''Nakamura Hiro is the main male protagonist of the Manga. He has a job as an entry level programmer. ' Appearance Hiro is noted to have long hair covering his right eye. He is often seen in his work uniform which consists of a black sports jacket, White Polo/Dress Shirt with Necktie and Black Pants. He is considered handsome. Personality Hiro is always a caring person and always helps people when they are in trouble. He is the one who does most of the chores at home and is quite skilled at housework, being described as motherly by Mao. He doesn't want his family to be apart nor make his family worried. He is rather polite, gentle, cheerful and sometimes dense (according to Mao). Hiro hopes that he can live together with his family despite the death of their parents and tries his best to bring his siblings back home. Background A couple days after moving, Hiro saw Mao under a bridge, and brought her to his home the next day. After a while of Mao coming over to his house, she eventually became like family to the Nakamura's. One day the Nakamura parents were in a car crash, resulting Hiro's parents dying. Hiro was the only Nakamura willing to live in the 'Dream House' built by their parents. Hina and Daiki left Hiro to live with their aunt and uncle, even going as far as changing schools. Because of the death of the parents, Mao no longer visited, leaving Hiro to live on his own. Relationships Family *Nakamura Daiki *Nakamura Hina - Hiro used to take care of Hina a lot when Hina was younger and said that Hina would cry a lot. After the Nakamura's parents death, Hina becomes very gloomy and depressed and lives apart from Hiro, and Daiki. Hiro invites Hina to live with them, but Hina constantly rejects his invitations. She even visited the family grave (right near their house) and refused to visit their house. In Ch 29, When Hiro visited Hina in Sendai, Hina was very blunt and said she would not come home, and that she didn't want to burden Hiro. Hiro seriously thinks that Hina hates him, and feels awful and worried about Hina. He feels that he has been replacing Hina through Mao (which Mao feels that Hiro shouldn't apologize). *Mrs. Nakamura - Mrs. Nakamura is Hiro's supporting mother. *Mr. Nakamura - Mr. Nakamura is Hiro's father. Love Life *Motomiya Mao :: : Motomiya Mao is a love interest for Nakamura Hiro. In the beginning of the series, Hiro sees Mao as his younger sister and childhood friend. He calls her "Magyo" despite Mao's constant complaints. He invites Mao to live with him (because he knows that his mom would've done that) which Mao eventually accepts. Hiro later invites his siblings, Hina and Daiki to live with him after Mao's suggestion. Mao tries to hint to Hiro about her feelings for him. Hiro gets extremely nervous when Mao said that she liked him, so Mao says that it was a mistake. Hiro gets very relieved because of this. Hiro is reluctant to let Mao leave his house, but he understands that Mao has been working hard to live with her father. Hiro realizes his true feelings for Mao when Sugimoto confesses to him. In Chapter 32 ''"What's Important", Hiro kisses Mao and in Chapter 33'' "Front and Back", he tells her that he will confess to her later. He gets annoyed when Daiki pressures him about Mao, which Hiro openly states that he loves her. *Sugimoto (Radical) : Sugimoto is a Nakamura's colleague. Hiro is interested in Sugimoto because he thinks that Sugimoto has the pen name of, Sorami writer of the cell phone novel House of the Sun. [In reality however (which Hiro doesn't know), Sugimoto is a fan and reader of the cell phone novel House of the Sun. Sorami is actually Mao's pen name (so Mao is the write of the cellphone novel House of the Sun). Sugimoto's pen name is Radical and writes a different cell phone novel). Quotes Aliases Hiro (Mao) Nakamura-san (Sugimoto) Trivia * Hiro can become emotional when reading stories or watching movies as shown when he was about to cry while reading Mao's cellphone novel. * He feels that other people will think that he's creepy if they knew he read cellphone novels, so he keeps this hobby a secret. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters